


(You taught me) love is about the smallest things

by fallendevil17



Series: Playlist: Donghae & Eunhyuk [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallendevil17/pseuds/fallendevil17
Summary: Like most people, Donghae used to think that love has to be about grand gestures or lengthy confessions. But now he learned that love is more than buying flowers or dining at fancy restaurants.Because someone has shown him that love is about the smallest things.-Inspired by: This is Love- Super Junior
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: Playlist: Donghae & Eunhyuk [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625551
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	(You taught me) love is about the smallest things

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to E for proofreading this! 
> 
> And Happy Valentine's Day to everyone!
> 
> This fic is purely self indulgent but still I hope you would enjoy reading this :)

Donghae sips his Iced Americano, his eyes scanning the cafe. A couple sits two tables away from him, the woman laughing at whatever her partner was saying, hands linked together. Near the bar counter, a group of college girls throw not-so-subtle glances at Donghae as they giggle among themselves. He shakes his head, knowing exactly what they are giggling about. 

The cafe plays a familiar song, one that Donghae knows by heart. He usually doesn’t listen to songs by idol groups. He has always preferred ballads or indies by underground bands. But this song’s an exception. He had first heard it from a TV programme and he loved how the lyrics hit him close to home. He mouths along to the falsetto at the beginning of the song. 

The doorbell chimes. Two boys walk into the cafe. One of them’s wearing a bright yellow hoodie, sporting a grin on his face as he heads to the counter. Following behind him is another boy wearing a gray knitted wear, brows frowned and eyes looking around the premise. The hoodie boy whispers into the other boy’s ear, causing the latter to squirm. Donghae knows that it’s none of his business but his gut feeling tells him that the boys are more than just friends. 

**_Hundreds of words, thousands of images_**

**_I see them and it’s the same_ **

**_I hear them and it’s the same_ **

Resting his chin on his hand, he watches them. The yellow hoodie boy confidently points at the menu while his friend has not said a word, looking not even slightly relaxed ever since he enters the cafe. 

**_It’s a strange feeling,_ **

**_It’s hard and it’s easy_ **

When he has paid for their food and drinks, the hoodie boy whirls around and links his fingers with the other boy. The latter stares at his friend with wide eyes but he doesn’t push him away. The two boys then make their way to a table at the corner of the cafe. 

**_Out of the many loves,_ **

**_it’s the same love_ **

Donghae smiles, his heart warms at the simplest display of affection. Like most people, he used to think that love has to be about grand gestures or lengthy confessions. But the truth is love isn’t just about buying flowers or having dinner at fancy restaurants every other weekend. Someone has shown him love, really, is about the smallest things. 

His phone vibrates. Donghae picks up his phone. 

**I’ll be late >< **

Donghae falls back against his chair. He’s going to have to wait for a while. He watches the small drops on the window from the top slowly join more droplets, and eventually creating one single raindrop to travel down the window. A smile spread across his face. Donghae loves when it rains. It calms him. 

Besides, it was also raining when he first met him. 

  
  


**_The sparkling drops of water_ **

**_passing by like it’ll wet me but not_ **

**_That’s how each small and similar encounter felt_ **

_The sound of rain falling onto the roof of the bus stop was deafening. Glancing at the roof, he sighed and sat on the bench. This was going to be a long evening. Just when he thought this day couldn’t get any worse._

_Donghae heaved a tired sigh. He was late to class today because his alarm did not ring. When he reached school, his lecturer returned their midterm exam papers and much to his dismay, he failed the paper, which meant he had to retake it next week._

_“Excuse me?” Donghae turned around._

_“Can I borrow your phone?” The man who spoke to him had a tight-lipped smile. His wet chestnut brown hair covered half of his face_ . _Water dripped from his green jacket and his black pants stuck uncomfortably onto his thighs._

_“I promise I’m not a bad guy.” He held his hands up. “ I’m Lee Eunhyuk. I’m a student at S University. My phone died and I need to call my friend to come and get me.”_

**_At first, I let down my guard_ **

_Donghae stared at him, contemplating the man who claimed to study in the same university as him. Living in Seoul for 3 years, Donghae learned to be cautious towards strangers. People in Seoul had caused him more pain than anyone in his hometown did. But this man, he did not look like someone who harbored ill intentions. Instead he seemed rather desperate, his expression so awkward that Donghae felt he’d rather be anywhere than here._

_Donghae decided to trust him. If he turned out to be a scammer, he would never trust anyone anymore. He reached into his pocket and retrieved his phone, typing in the passcode before passing his phone to this Lee Eunhyuk._

_The latter’s eyes grew wide in disbelief when he saw Donghae’s phone but he still took the phone carefully and glanced at Donghae a few times before finally calling his friend._

_“Shindong hyung, yeah, I’m stuck here. My battery died. Yeah, yeah, I’ll get a new phone. We’ll talk about this later. Can you come and get me now? Yeah, that bus stop before Yeonju Cafe. Thanks a lot.” He returned the phone to Donghae. “Thank you.”_

_Donghae nodded. Lee Eunhyuk was shivering as he wrapped his arms around himself in attempt to keep warm while looking out for any sign of his friend. Donghae swore he stopped doing this ever since he came to Seoul but this man pricked his conscience. He took off his jacket and held it out to this Lee Eunhyuk._

_“Ah?” Lee Eunhyuk’s eyes grew wide. “I can’t…”_

_“You are shivering. Take this.”_

_Lee Eunhyuk smiled. Donghae’s stomach suddenly did this weird somersault. They sat in silence. A few minutes later, a car stopped right before them. Lee Eunhyuk stood up, his face brightened._

_“Thank you for your help.” He removed Donghae’s jacket. “Ah,” He scratched his nape, as he held out the jacket. “It’s all wet.”_

_“You can keep it.” Lee Eunhyuk blinked and stared at him in disbelief._

_“Thank you.” His voice was filled with gratitude. He took the jacket with him and ran to his friend’s car. Donghae watched the car sped away, ignoring the sudden empty feeling in his chest._

_Donghae didn’t expect to see the stranger again. But fate tended to work in the weirdest way._

_“That’s all for today. I’ll see you tomorrow for our tutorial.”_

_Students shuffled out of the lecture hall. Donghae took his time to pack his bag. The corridor, as usual, was filled with students whose faces brightened with excitement._

_Muttering an ‘excuse me’, Donghae squeezed through a crowd of students who chatted animatedly about their next class. He heaved in relief when he made it through without them making any scene. He had enough episodes with kids making unnecessary fuss because he had walked right between them. He fastened his steps down the walkway towards the library._

_And that was when he saw him._

**_and at some point, I thought_ **

_His chestnut brown hair was fluffy and shorter than the last time he remembered it to be. He wore a red and black striped polo shirt with black pants, his grey backpack slung over his left shoulder. His bubbly laughter could be heard from where Donghae stood. His eyes crinkled, and he smiled so wide that his gums could be seen._

_His friend poked his shoulder and he turned around. Grinning, Lee Eunhyuk waved at him._

_Donghae smiled back._

**_You’re like the raindrops_ **

**_that already wet my shoulders_ **

  
  


_“Come on, Eunhyuk.” Donghae tried to pull him from his bed but his housemate refused to get out of his bed._

_“But why, Donghae?” Eunhyuk grumbled, running his fingers through his unruly bed hair. “It’s a freaking New Year’s Eve! This is the best time to sleep in!”_

_After they had met each other again in the university, Donghae and Eunhyuk became best friends that spent almost every waking hour together. Donghae had never felt so comfortable with anyone like how he was with Eunhyuk. He credited their fast friendship to the other’s kind and easy-going personality._

_As soon as they graduated, they decided to share a two-room apartment together. Eunhyuk had said that they can save up a lot, which was true. His monthly salary as a junior copywriter was far from enough to pay the rent and bills on his own. Besides Eunhyuk was a great company and he was hardly lonely when he got to tease and make fun of his friend all the time._

_Donghae narrowed his eyes. He was getting annoyed. “Lee Eunhyuk, are you coming or not?”_

_Eunhyuk glared at him before sighing in defeat, throwing a pillow at Donghae before he finally dragged his lazy ass up from bed. “I hate you.”_

_Donghae’s peals of laughter could be heard even after Eunhyuk shut the bathroom door behind him._

**_The gentle wind,_ **

**_the plain flowers bloomed on the street_ **

_Donghae laid down on the soft grass. When the crowd had dispersed after the fireworks show, both of them had managed to find a spot by Hangang which gave them the best view to the sunrise. “What’s the time now?”_

_“5 a.m.”_

_Fortunately, it was a warm night, so they did not have to wait in the cold, the occasional breeze kept them cool. “Urgh, 2 more hours to go.”_

_Eunhyuk rolled his eyes. “You still have the audacity to grumble. I said stay at home and sleep, didn’t I?”_

_“But then, I really want to see the sunrise. I’ve never seen one before.”_

_Eunhyuk raised an eyebrow. “Not even in Mokpo?”_

_Donghae shook his head. “There’s no one to go with.”_

_“Why not? You can always go with your friends.”_

_Donghae avoided his gaze. He wasn’t sure why but he had always felt that watching the sunrise is something you should do with someone you really… cared. He grimaced. Was that even the right word to describe it?_

_After a while, his eyelids started to feel heavy. “Eunhyuk, I’m so sleepy…” Maybe if he could just close his eyes just for a second…_

_“Yah, Lee Donghae! Don’t you dare to fall asleep!” Donghae remembered muttering “no, I am not” before he eventually passed out._

_“Donghae, Donghae ya…”_

_“Uh? What?” Donghae stirred awake. He did not even realize he had fallen asleep. “Sorry, did I fall asleep?”_

_Eunhyuk rolled his eyes at Donghae, but the grin on his face was of fondness rather than annoyance. “Yes, sleeping beauty.” The dark circles around his friend’s eyes were obvious. Did he actually stay up all night?_

_“Look over there.” He pointed towards the direction where the sun was rising from the horizon. The yellow shining sun filled the sky with powerful colors of red and splashed the clouds with endless rays of pink._

_“Isn’t it beautiful?”_

_Donghae turned to look at Eunhyuk. Sunlight highlighted the streaks of gold in his chestnut hair. His pink lips curled into a wide smile, his bright eyes gazing at the scenery before him. Despite Eunhyuk denied vehemently, Donghae knew his friend was handsome. But right now, at this moment, he was beautiful. Eunhyuk was so, so beautiful._

**_The clear sky_ **

**_The sun over the horizon_ **

**_You made me realized_ **

_“Lee Donghae,”_

_“Huh?”_

_“Happy new year.” Eunhyuk’s smile was so pretty that Donghae couldn’t look away. He didn't think he could ever look away._

_“Happy new year to you too, Eunhyuk.”_

_Donghae couldn’t put them in words but he knew something had changed between them._

  
  


**_Our first story was written_ **

**_starting from last spring_ **

_Donghae checked his phone for the time. How was it already 3 p.m? He groaned, his head fell back on the sofa. He needed a break. He had been working on this proposal since this morning and he would go crazy if he had to look at it again for even one minute._

_Pushing the coffee table away from himself, he got up from the floor and jumped onto the couch, leaning against Eunhyuk who was reading. Donghae peeked at the title. “How to be the best version of yourself,” he read aloud. Donghae didn’t understand Eunhyuk’s interest in reading self motivational books. But he became enthusiastic about life every time he finished them._

_He tried to look at the chapter his friend was reading but Eunhyuk closed his book, pushing Donghae away. “Go away, Lee Donghae. Stop bothering me and finish up your proposal.”_

_Donghae pouted. Eunhyuk had always fallen for his pouts and whines (although he denied so). “I’ve been staring at it for 4 hours now. I need a break.”_

_“Then, do something else. Make yourself a cup of coffee or something.”_

_“Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk.”_

_“Yah, Lee Donghae.” Eunhyuk turned around, and God, they were so, so close that Donghae felt his breath. Despite that, Donghae still wanted to be closer to him and soon found him hovering over the other. Surprisingly, Eunhyuk didn’t flinch and only stared at him with an expression he couldn’t really explain._

_Since new year’s day, the dynamics of their relationship have changed. Or at least that was what Donghae thought. If Donghae had enjoyed Eunhyuk’s company before, now Eunhyuk was all he could think of. He looked forward to the end of the day where he could come home from work and see Eunhyuk. His heart fluttered whenever Eunhyuk called his name and looked at him with his pretty smile._

_“Hey,”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“Can I try something?”_

_“What is it?”_

_Donghae leaned in and kissed Eunhyuk._

_There were no sparks, no fireworks. Just two pairs of lips against each other._

_Silence. Then, fits of giggles._

_Eunhyuk’s whole body shook as he burst into laughter._

_“Stay still. I can’t kiss you properly.” Donghae grinned against his lips._

_“Hahahahaha…”_

_“You, really…”_

_Grinning, Eunhyuk pulled him down and deepened their kiss._

**_Every day is a lovely day,_ **

**_now our relationship is like an honest mirror_ **

_“Yah, Lee Donghae, wake up or you’re gonna be late for work.” Donghae covered his head with his blanket, only to be pulled off by Eunhyuk._

_“Kiss me and I’ll wake up.” Nothing had really changed after they started dating. Donghae would still joke way too often than he should and Eunhyuk, despite his incessant eye rolls and “Yah-Lee-Dong-haes’ cries, indulged his jokes and whines. He loved how Eunhyuk looked at him and only him regardless of where they were. Speaking of which, he wondered why he hadn’t noticed that when they were still friends._

_“Don’t be stupid.”_

_Eunhyuk flipped his forehead. “Owh.”_

_“Now you are awake.”_

_“Asshole”._

_“Go and take a shower. You stink.”_

_Donghae pouted. Rolling his eyes, he kissed his forehead. “Go.”_

_When Donghae came out from the bathroom, Eunhyuk was already serving two bowls of instant ramen._

_“What are you waiting for? Me rolling red carpet for you?” Donghae chuckled at the poorly disguised smirk on Eunhyuk’s face._

_“Sorry that you had to eat unhealthy food this early.” He pushed the bowl to Donghae. “We ran out of bread and I forgot to buy groceries yesterday.”_

_Donghae took a bite, letting out a satisfied hum. Instant noodles always tasted better when Eunhyuk cooked it._

_“How is it? Is it ok?” Eunhyuk’s eyes sparkled in anticipation and Donghae didn’t have the heart to let him down. And luckily for him, he didn’t have to. Eunhyuk’s fixation of accurate measurement of water-to-noodles ratio was the biggest reason why his ramen was the best home cooked ramen Donghae had eaten in his life._

_Donghae nods. “You always cook the best ramen.”_

_Pink colors Eunhyuk’s cheeks. “Shut up and eat your food.”_

**_The reason I like you?_ **

**_Well, to explain it,_ **

**_our love is a happiness that is faster than andante_ **

_“Why are you staring at me?”_

_Donghae asked, realizing that Eunhyuk’s eyes had been on him instead of their laptop like he should on their weekly movie night._

_Eunhyuk smiled and shook his head. “I’m just wondering why someone like you would choose to be with me.”_

_Donghae fake gasped. “Why would you even think that?”_

_Eunhyuk rolled his eyes. “I’m just wondering, Lee Donghae. Can you not overreact please?”_

_Donghae snickered as he pulled him into his arms. “You are the best, okay? You are the kindest soul who puts everyone’s need before your own. You always give your very best in everything you do.”_

_He caressed Eunhyuk’s hair. It felt soft. “You played along with my stupid jokes. You listen to me and understand me better than I do myself. Although you constantly complain about how you are always babying me, I know you care a lot for me and only want the best for me.”_

_“Yah, Lee Donghae.”_

_“I will never find anyone who will treat me better than you do. So, yes, I need to be with you.”_

_“Yah,” His voice cracked. “Lee Donghae.”_

_He pulled away to look at Eunhyuk and thought he saw tears glistening in Eunhyuk’s eyes under the light emitted from the laptop screen. “What?”_

_“You are so cheesy.” Eunhyuk said, before kissing him on his lips. Donghae was pretty sure he was grinning like a madman. Embarrassed, he pushed Donghae away before clearing his throat. “This movie’s getting boring. Can we watch something else?”_

_You make me so happy, Lee Eunhyuk, Donghae thought, I don’t think I can ever let you go._

  
  
  


**_If they ask if I have a wish_ **

_After making a silent wish, he blew out the candles on the chocolate flavored birthday cake that Eunhyuk had bought for him. He hadn’t felt excited for birthday celebrations since he was 15 but this time it was different. It was after all his first birthday with Eunhyuk as a couple._

_“Thank you, anchovy.” When Eunhyuk cut his birthday cake, Donghae smeared whipped cream on his face. Eunhyuk shot him a death glare but Donghae was hardly intimidated, knowing he could get away with just a pout or a saccharine “Eunhyuk-ah”._

_After deciding that he was done making fun of him, he held out a piece of tissue for his boyfriend. Eunhyuk took the tissue and wiped his face.“So, what did you wish for?”_

_Donghae fed himself a small piece of the cake and beamed. “I’m not telling you.”_

**_I’ll say it’s only you_ **

**_I’ll stay with you forever_ **

**_like a sunflower_ **

  
  


_“Eunhyuk,”_

_“Hmm?”_

_He was not sure how to say this. How did people even bring this up?_

**_Come a little closer so I can go completely inside_ **

**_In case you melt away at the common stories_ **

_“Are you okay? You are restless today.” Eunhyuk put down his book, and looked at Donghae._

_Donghae threw himself at Eunhyuk, kissing him with everything he had, hoping that Eunhyuk would get it. Thank God Eunhyuk responded with equal fervor and when Donghae’s hand reached his zipper, Eunhyuk finally, finally got the hint._

_“Donghae,” Eunhyuk was out of breath, his lips red and swollen. Donghae thought Eunhyuk was the sexiest he had ever been._

_“I,” Eunhyuk licked his lips. “I went for a STD test the other day and the results came back negative. So I am clean. If you are okay with it…”_

_Not waiting for Eunhyuk to finish, Donghae pulled him into their bedroom. Amidst messy kisses and wandering hands, they made it to their bed, their clothes strewn across the floor. Donghae moaned as he sucked at the crook of his neck._

_“Eunhyuk,” The latter hummed in reply as he slowly moved downwards, leaving purple marks on every inch of his skin._

_“Hyuk,”_

_“Yes?” Donghae gulped at the sight of Eunhyuk, whose lust filled eyes bore straight at him. Oh, how he wanted Eunhyuk inside of him right now. But first thing first._

_“I want to tell you something,” Donghae swallowed his saliva. “I don’t really know,” Donghae rubbed his hand over his eyes. “I haven’t done it before.”_

_Eunhyuk blinked. Once. Twice. He stared at Donghae for a while before he convulsed into laughter.. “Oh my God, you are serious._

_Donghae pouted. He didn’t intend to save his virginity for anyone. It was just that he hadn’t met the right one_

_“Have you been with girls?” Donghae shook his head. “Have you been with anyone at all?” Donghae bit his lips. His response had Eunhyuk laugh harder. Now he regretted telling him._

_“You don’t know yet you seduce me?” Eunhyuk chuckled, shaking his head. “Lee Donghae, you are unbelievable.”_

_“I know blowjobs and …”_

_Eunhyuk rolled his eyes. “Knowing and having the experience to do it are two different things, Lee Donghae.”_

_Donghae punched Eunhyuk’s arm. “Fine, I don’t want to do it.”_

_Grinning, the latter grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. He leaned into Donghae’s ears and whispered: “You can’t back out now.” He placed their joined hands on his crotch._

_“Donghae looked at Eunhyuk, wide eyed. Shit, Eunhyuk was so hard._

_Eunhyuk nibbled Donghae’s lips before kissing him sweet and slow. “I’ll be gentle, I promise.”_

_Donghae nodded. He laid down, his eyes on Eunhyuk taking off his shirt and revealing his lean and taut body. As he stripped his pants, his eyes never left Donghae’s, his lips curled into a seductive smirk._

_“Donghae, do you want to remove your own pants or I do it for you?”_

_“You do it.”_

_God, that smile of his and those intense gaze. Donghae groaned. “Stop making fun of me.”_

_“I’m not.”_

_“You are.”_

_“No, I’m not.” Eunhyuk’s expression became gentle. “I swear. I’m not making fun of you.” Donghae pouted._

_“This means a lot to me, Donghae.”_

_“Me too.”_

_This time, when Eunhyuk kissed him, Donghae closed his eyes, letting Eunhyuk ravish him entirely._

**_…_ **

_“Ah..”_

_“Is it really painful?”_

_“It’s, it’s okay.”_

_“I wish I could back out but I can’t.”_

_"I know. Just, just keep going."_

_“Hyuk, I, urgh,”_

_“Yes, I know, me too, urgh.”_

**_…_ **

_“That was, that was.. Wow.”_

_Chuckle. “Yeah.”_

_“Can we go another round?”_

_“This time you top.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Yes, that was your first time. I don’t want to hurt you.”_

_“Eunhyuk,”_

_“Hm? What is it? Was it bad? Donghae, umph!”_

  
  


**_I need to write down the answers in the square called love_ **

**_You came to me from far away_ **

_“Yah Lee Donghae, don’t you think we are too old for this?”_

_While Donghae focused on affixing the padlocks to the railings, Eunhyuk was too embarrassed from being here to help him._

_“We’ve been together for four years now and I can’t believe we have not gone to Namsan Tower together like any other couple.”_

_“Lee Donghae, we are unlike any couple.”_

_“True.” Donghae suddenly came close to Eunhyuk’s face, causing the latter to stumble a few steps backwards. “We are soulmates, fated to be together for the rest of our lives.”_

_“You are disgusting, do you know that?” Eunhyuk squinted his eyes at the padlocks fixed to the railings. “And you didn’t write our names.”_

_Eunhyuk borrowed a marker pen from a couple nearby and started to write something on the padlocks. When he was done, Donghae took a glance. It read: D &E, always. _

_He grinned at Eunhyuk, who would look anywhere but him. “Now who’s the cheesy one?”_

_“Let’s go.” Eunhyuk didn’t answer him, instead he reached out to link their fingers together. Donghae gave his hand a light squeeze as they walked down the hill together._

_No matter what happens, we’ll always have each other, I promise. Always._

  
  
  
**_Out of the plain people who will be forgotten in a matter of seconds_ **

**_I know you’re different_ **

_“Remember the time we bumped into each other again in the university?”_

_Eunhyuk rolled his eyes. “That wasn’t flirting. I was just asking for your name.”_

_“It was the worst. ‘Donghae as in the East Sea?’”_

_“Hey, in my defense, you looked like you had just attended a funeral. I was trying to cheer you up.” Eunhyuk eyed him. “But I was surprised you remember my name. It had been a year since our first encounter.”_

_“You had left a memorable impression.”_

_“Huh?”_

_Donghae held his hands up as he mocked cried: “I promise I’m not a bad guy.”_

_“Shut up.”_

_“Hahahaha”_

**_Like the stars, love_ **

**_Just the way it is, love_ **

**_You and me,_ **

**_Just us two._ **

_Donghae glanced at Eunhyuk who was sitting on the driver’s seat. He hadn’t said anything since they left his sister, Sora’s wedding. His lips curled into a smile when he saw Eunhyuk shed a quiet tear during the exchange of wedding vows. Eunhyuk might come out as a little mean with his snarky comments but that was only because he was really shy and preferred to express his affection through actions._

_“What are you thinking?”_

_“Nothing.”_

_“Are you thinking of our future wedding?”_

_“What? Yah Lee Donghae, you are really shameless!” Eunhyuk scoffed. “And who says I want to marry you?” But Eunhyuk’s red ears said otherwise._

_To be honest, Donghae was content with what they have right now. But of course he had thought of sharing the future together. They had been together for so long that Donghae didn’t remember the life before Eunhyuk. And he didn’t even want to imagine a life without him._

_“I will only marry you when you earn your first million.” Eunhyuk mumbled but Donghae heard him._

_“How about my first 10k?”_

_“This is not a fish market. Don’t you dare to bargain!”_

**_**_ **

“Lee Donghae.” Donghae looks up. 

Dressed in his grey shirt with a smiley print, and faded blue jeans, Lee Eunhyuk smiles at him. 

Donghae smiles back. 

“What were you thinking about? I saw you outside the cafe, smiling to yourself like a crazy person.”

“That’s because I’m missing you like crazy.”

“Yah Lee Donghae.”

**_You taught me that everything in the world is love._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
